The Ravenswood Files: A Portal Full of Trouble
by Garret's Silver Falcon
Summary: Sequal to The Mystery of Ravenswood. Odile is learning to balance normal life and Ravenswood but things get harry when magiacl creatures start coming through the newly re-opened portal. Can the trio find out more about Kara in time to save Odile?
1. Prolugue

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape or form claim to own Avalon. Just my characters.

**Writer's Note:** Recognize this? Yes it's the chapter that ALMOST made it into the first Fanfic but didn't fit. It's still good so I put in here.

**Prologue: The Heart of Ravenswood**

"Vina!" her mother called from a window as she sat on a half scrubbed, moss covered, bench. "I'm going to the store to buy some paint. Stay out of the house for awhile; these men are going to cover the walls with primer!"

"Okay mom!" Corvina Char'day shouted in reply followed by,

"Sure thing Damia," and

"We'll keep working Miss Char'day!" Vina and her two friends, Kapila Torren and Odile Morris, were cleaning the Water Garden statues. It had been a long hard day's work interrupted by bursts of late newspaper reporters.

"This water is _so _going to ruin my manicure," sighed Odile, her expert green eyes studying her blue polished nails.

*My heart bleeds,* purred a sarcastic voice. They all jumped as Maxine appeared behind the moss covered stone bench. The girls still weren't accustomed to the talking cat. In fact this was the first day in three weeks they had all been able to work together. Things had become so busy with school and soccer and Ravenswood.

"U-um hi Maxine, I didn't know you were here," Odile said, nervously edging away from the cat. Corvina grabbed the cat and hugged her tight, secretly thinking, 'don't bug Odile, she's still scared of you.'

"How has that garden shop been going?" she asked Kapila.

"Alright, I have a few tables set up and I'm growing things now. Nothing as amazing as this of course," she sighed, lightly touching the rainbow puff flower. The Indian girl had brought it here, saying that it seemed happiest in Ravenswood. "I still feel like we're forgetting something. Like there's some place we should put it."

*You girls are so slow sometimes,* grumbled the orange tabby. Vina held her tighter, to keep her from slinking away.

"What do you mean? Do you know what to do with the flowers?" Maxine jumped out of her arms, shook out her tail and grumbled,

*Follow me.* Shrugging they all followed.

Corvina walked in front, Kapila in the middle (holding the flower pot) and Odile following apprehensively in the rear. Soon Kapila realized,

"You're leading us to the Glade!" As the trees parted they could fully see the overgrown and decrepit glade.

"Hi Storm, Maxine said you wanted us for something?" she asked.

"And this," added Kapila, still shaking a little. She was scared of almost any animal. The wolf looking oddly more solid than usual turned and padded toward a small pond.

Kneeling in the over grown grove they felt an air of expectancy around them. Stormbringer waited, watching her. Maxine had just finished grooming herself, and fixed wide orange-yellow eyes on her. Unsure what else to do she motioned for Kapila to hold out the flower pot,

"Um…did you want these?" The cat silently stretched her front legs and actually rolled her eyes. The silver wolf growled but soon she recognized the growl to be a wolfish laugh.

*Long we have waited for you and the flowers to be ready.*

"We?" she asked, picking up on the change in pro-noun.

*We did not have a chance to discuss it before but your cat is far more intelligent than any common house pet I have met. She has been helping me.*

"I remember. Maxine led me to the stone and this glade and even gave me Adriane's necklace."

*I need your help Corvina Char'day, descendant of my bonded's, mother's sister. You…and your mothers…and your friends.*

"What can we do to help?"

*Long has my glade rested in shadow. The very Heart of Ravenswood long hidden. Blow on the flowers and watch the magic.*

The girls traded unsure looks and shrugged. Holding the flower between them (and feeling a little silly) each of them drew a deep long breath and gently blew out. Millions of seeds lifted into the air, glittering like tiny stars in the darkness. She gasped as a new flower sprung up where each seed alighted on the leaf covered ground.

"Wow!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Amazing!" They marveled as the whole glade sprung to life. It was like rainbows were springing out of the ground. That was not all to marvel at, as Storm was slowly fading into mist. The wolf dissolved and mist blanketed the glade. Things became fuzzy and indistinct as change began to happen. Trees straightened and reached for the sun, letting patch work light shine through. Years of undisturbed leaves blew away and fresh green grass began to grow. Flowers grew, trees bloomed and birds sang.

Then the mist faded and the glade was revealed clearly, in full bloom. Vina stood in awe as a wren started chirping in a branch high above her. She walked over to the pond and found the stream flowing and the water clear.

"It's like this whole place suddenly bloomed into spring!" They turned round and round, taking every blossom, every fern and every sapling in.

*Ugh, I will never get all these magic seeds out of my fur,*spoke a familiar disgruntled voice in her mind. Maxine jumped up on a boulder and shook out her fur.

"Isn't this great Maxine, just look at everything!"

*You don't have to groom everything out of your fur!* Tail high she marched back into the woods. Odile, Kapila and Corvina marveled at the change that had come.

*As you know those seeds are magical and singularly they can help you hear me. Together they can bring the Heart back to life,* then Stormbringer tossed back her head and howled her joy to the sky.

**Writer's note:** With a few adjustments, that fits right in. I have a lot to do so don't expect the next chapter too soon. But at least this is a start! G.S.F.


	2. Chapter One: Little Sisters and Watching

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Avalon, just my characters. Nor do I claim to own the Barbie dolls company (not that I'd want to in the first place, I just don't want to get shouted at lol)

**Writers Note**: Hey I'm back! Hopefully it won't take me so long to actually write the next chapter!

Chapter One:

Little Sisters and Watching Eyes

Two days later, after school, Odile opened her bedroom door to find several Barbie dolls strewn on the floor and her bedroom a mess.

"Amie!" she bellowed, almost shaking the foundation of the house.

"What?" from under the bed, playing fort, came out her little seven year old sister.

"What are you doing! Get out of my room, this is _my _stuff!"

"But all my stuff is boring, you have the cool stuff!" she whined. Odile picked up the old Barbies and plopped them on the bed.

"Amie, this is a _Mansion, _go find somewhere else to play!"

"MOoooooM!" yelled Amie, "Odile won't share!" the blond girl snarled as they heard their mother come down the hall,

"Mother!" she snapped, "Amie went through my stuff again, _without_ my permission!"

"Filles, filles!" she said in French (her whole family was bilingual) meaning girls, girls! "Settle down! You'd think we were in an earthquake with all this shouting."  
"She started it!" they both snapped at once, pointing accusingly.

"Amie, what have I told you about going into Odile's room without her permission?" The little seven-year old sighed.

"That it's bad."

"More like blatantly rude and almost evil," mumbled Odile.

"Odile couldn't you at least let Amie play with your old dolls? After all you don't use them."

"Mom!" she whined, "You know I've been trying to keep them in mint condition! They can go for thousands now!" Her mother raised an eyebrow and Odile sighed glancing at her watch.

"Fine, have them," she stuffed the dolls in Amie's arms, "I have to go, I'm late all ready." She began to toss things in her back pack.

"Honey, I love that you're doing such a good thing at Ravenswood but I don't want it to affect your grades," her mother said warningly.

"It won't!" she called frustrated, halfway down the stairs,

"Odile!" her mom called. Rolling her green eyes she slumped back upstairs and kissed her mother on the cheek, then ran out the door before anything more embarrassing could happen.

'If only they knew how awesome Ravenswood is! Then she wouldn't hound me so much! I wish I had Corvina's mom, she's cool about this whole thing,' she thought grumpily as she crossed the baseball diamond and soccer field.

Despite her mood the weather was beautiful. It was cool but not biting and most trees had already turned to a dazzling pattern or reds, yellows and orange. 'Perfect weather for soccer practice, I hope I get back in time. Cora and Lily will meet at my house in an hour and a half.' She couldn't help but worry as she looked at her watch. Her two best friends (well her other best friends) were pretty nice about the whole Ravenswood thing. 'At least they don't pick on Vina anymore…Kapila on the other hand…' she sighed as she wove her way along the autumn forest path. Odile usually didn't let things like this get her down it was just her schedule was all over the place this year and it made her feel a bit tense. All her life everything had been about school, soccer and friends. 'Now it's about magic too,' she glanced down at the magic rainbow seed around her neck.

She, Corvina Char'day and Kapila Torren had found out that year's (maybe even a decade) ago, there had been three girls, three mages at Ravenswood. And they had saved the magic web (a thing connecting all worlds together) and perhaps Avalon (the home of all magic). They bonded with magical animals, traveled across worlds and even defeated a horrible beast called a Manticore. 'Of course we only know for sure about the Manticore and magical animals,' she reminded herself. 'It's kind of silly not to assume though. How could they have so much magic and _not _find another world? We did see a portal once.'

Somehow all the mages and their families had disappeared, vanished. Either running from or facing some inevitable fate, they didn't know. The only one they left behind was Stormbringer, Ravenswood's Forest sylph and a Mistwolf. It was all pretty mysterious and awesome, once the girls (using magical talismans that the mages had left behind) had beaten the evil Manticore wanting revenge. It was amazing and exciting…except for one thing. They didn't have magic…not a drop of it. All they had was borrowed from seeds or given by talismans.

"It's great to know about magic but what's the point if you don't have it?" she asked aloud. Looking up she was surprised to see the old wrought iron gates before her. "Wow, don't deep think and walk at the same time, I almost ran into it!" Something rustled in the woods behind her and she snapped around. She could see nothing in the calm, quiet forest.

"Storm?" the great silver she-wolf wasn't one to play jokes. "Maxine? Is that you?" she demanded again, suspiciously. 'That sly creature knows I'm scared of cats! She won't leave me alone!' Nothing replied and nothing moved. Shrugging she pushed open the squeaky gate ('ugh, we got to oil this sometime soon,) and entered the preserve at a jog.

Behind her as the gate screeched shut two animal eyes watched. A nose sniffed the air as the creature trembled with impatience. 'The hunt is on.'

**Writer's note:** As usual please R&R. No, I don't mean rest and relaxation (though you're free to do that too) I mean read and REEEVIEEEWW! Thank you


	3. Chapter Two: What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I honestly do _**NOT **_own Avalon. Just my characters.

Writer's Note: Hey it didn't take me a year! Three cheers for updating sooner!

Chapter Two:

Be Careful What You Wish For

Odile entered the Ravenswood Manor, without knocking and headed straight to the kitchen where Miss. Char'day (Damia) was spray painting the walls.

"Hi Miss Damia," the blond girl said poking her head in. Damia, Corvina's mom, turned off the sprayer and did a graceful pirouette to face her. Her usually silky black hair was pulled up into a tight bun, to stay out of her face. For the job she wore paint splattered jeans and white tee-shirt with a black belt around her waist. It was strangely fashionable looking on her. 'I wonder if she was ever a fashion model?'

"Hello dear, Kapila and Vina are upstairs in her bed room, waiting for you."

"Thank's, I like the color by the way. Kind of orangey, Moroccan pottery."

"Isn't this burnt orange lovely? I'm going to sponge paint a deep reddish brown over it tomorrow," Miss Damia called as she headed up the thin staircase. The only way to get to the third floor of the manor was by way of the narrow staircase in the kitchen. Vina's room was the first bedroom off the landing and had been recently cleared out (making it look more like a bedroom instead of a storage room).

"What kind of feeling do you want when you enter your room?" Kapila was asking as she entered.

"Hey gals what's up?" Odile dropped her green bag on the bed and turned to the wall they were looking at. "Wow I hope you don't plan on using _all_ those colors." Corvina laughed, sounding exactly like her mom,

"Definitely not, these are just paint samples to see what they look like in the room."

"She can't decide what she wants," the East Indian girl added softly.

"Hmmm," she studied the wide range of colors, 'green, sapphire, purple, gold, burgundy and ivory.'

"I think I would like something nice and calm, you know to help me unwind," admitted the amber/hazel eyed girl.

"I hear blues and purple are relaxing," suggested Kapila.

"I like this bright green myself but you know me," she shrugged walking to the other side of the room to see the paint in different light.

"What's your room painted?" asked Corvina curiously, leaning back on the bed.

"Bright green with blue and pink diamonds on one wall, what about you Kapila?"

"Just textured orange with a deep purple design." Vina flopped back on her bed, her raven wing hair fanning out around her,

"I never thought of using a design before or different colors on one wall…"

"So what are we going to do today? Not more statues I hope, I had to use tons of moisturizer after that."

"Mom said we could take a break today, you know, hang out."

"What do people do when they hang out?" asked Kapila.

"Talk, play games, watch movies, eat junk food, mostly talk. It seems like we should be doing something else though…something cooler. If you know what I mean," sighed Odile looking out the window at the seasonal color. 'I wish things weren't so boring.'

"I know what you mean; I've been deathly bored lately. Busy but bored. Even with Storm coming and going as she does things aren't as exciting anymore," Corvina closed her amber-hazel eyes in deep thought. All of them sighed at the same time, trying to think of something to do. She glanced around to see Kapila perching on the foot board of the bed and Corvina still lying flat-out on top of it. She glanced at her watch and back out the window again. 'I hope my coming here doesn't turn out to be a complete waste of time. I still got to prepare for the soccer team coming over to practice.

"I've got it!" Vina suddenly burst out. Both of them turned hopefully asking,

"What?" at the same time.

"The animals! We should take a map and walk along the trail. There must be _some_ animals left. They can't have all vanished!"

"I don't know…" trailed Kapila, her fear of animals was well known, though she seemed to be comfortable around Storm now.

"And even if we don't find anything at least we'll know if the trails are still there," she thought out loud. "There's one problem though. Where will we get a map?" There was another slightly depressed pause as the others thought about having nothing to do.

"I know, I think I saw one in the great library!" the dark haired girl leaped to her feet and raced downstairs.

"Wait for us!" shouted Odile, charging after her, Kapila close behind. They sped down the stairs, through the kitchen, down the main hall and up the second floor stairs. When they got to the library they nearly all ran into each other.

"What's wrong?" Kapila's beaded braids bounced and tinkled as she came to a halt.

"I haven't been in here sense the Manticore…" they all shivered at the thought of that horrible beast.

"Well he's gone now right? We sent him off to…somewhere," none of the girls actually knew where the portal lead. 'In fact I'm still not sure I completely understand what it is.'

"Yeah, we scarred him off for good," agreed Vina as if to assure herself as much as the others. Carefully she eased open the door, pushing hard against the rubbing carpet. "Whoa," she murmured.

"What?" she pushed her way in eagerly. In thick dust upon the carpet you could still see Vina's first foot prints as if she had only been there yesterday.

"Now that's creepy at all," the blond girl stated with sarcasm. 'It's like its pointing us where to go.' They stood in a row, drinking it all in. 'Even with all of the gunk this place is amazing!'

"I'd almost forgotten how many books there are here," spoke Vina, awed for the second time. The Library was enormous with a big domed ceiling painted with stars and constellations, most of which she didn't recognize. Cobwebbed mobiles stood still in the warm air. Bookshelves, tons of bookshelves reached up to the ceiling. There was even a section up above the blank wall where a crosswalk reached higher bookshelves. To their right old tattered curtains blocked off high open windows and perhaps a balcony. Next to the book case ladder and under the blank wall was a wooden black desk and chair. In front of them sat a silent stone fireplace and around it a sitting area was set up with comfy red chairs and clawed foot side tables.

"This would be great for a Halloween party as is," she observed.

"I think I noticed a map on this desk while I was checking out those books," she walked to the desk while Odile looked around. She stepped over to the bookcase where Vina's old footprints lead and could still see the finger marks out lined in dirt on the bindings. 'All of these say something about magic, no wonder this Library wasn't on the old sites tour list.'

"Here it is!" they crowded around the map.

"You can read this?"

"Not really."

"Here," she blew on it and a cloud of powder flew onto Kapila, making her sneeze. "Oops, sorry."

"Okay there seems to be two major paths worth checking right now, one starts at the Sculpture Gardens -"

"I don't want to look at those things for a long time if I can help it." 'I don't even want to think about work.'

"Or a path that's just behind the manor and goes past…" the amber/hazel eyed girl squinted, "Swan lake and…" Odile looked hard,

"Turtle Bog."

"I like turtles, they eat kelp that would usually choke a lake," Kapila clearly thought the second path would be safer. Odile rolled her eyes,

"Oh come on, you're not afraid of Storm anymore. What's your prob' with the rest of the animal kingdom?"

"Storm's magic and she talks, I think that's pretty different from the 'rest of the animal kingdom,'" Kapila snapped.

"It's alright, we'll take things one step at a time," Vina gave her a warning look. 'What are you taking her side for? She's the one acting mental.' All the same she huffed and said,

"Let's go then, I got to be home soon."

In a moments notice they wore thin jackets and walked along the barley visible paths. Vina had had the sound of mind to bring along rakes to push away debris and mark the way they'd come. Odile offered to navigate the map instead of push or pull a rake. Tall grass grew on either side, making visibility for any smaller animals almost impossible.

"Okay so we just passed the Topiary and Rose gardens, if you can call them that any more. And now we should pass…"

"A giant hedge?" She stopped and looked to her left to see that indeed Kapila was right.

"It looks like it used to be a hedge maze-" Kapila gently reached out to the patched leafy tangle and murmured something about 'oh you poor plant.' Odile rolled her green eyes and continued, "There's something written here, do not…well I_ think_ the rest is enter but its rubbed out."

"I read something about that. Even in the 1990's it was too overgrown. People could get lost in there for days," supplied Vina.

"Remind me not to lose a soccer ball in there. Alright if we go past this and curve right we should see Swan Lake and end up between it and Turtle Bog."

"That's a good a place as any to find some animals. Some frogs at least," agreed the part Native American.

"I love catching frogs in the summer," she replied smiling, while trying to line up the marks on the map to the land she saw. She felt the other two girls trade surprised glances. "What? Just 'cause I have a trendy fashion sense means I can't be a tom boy once in awhile?"

They had just caught sight of the lake when a strange mist glided quickly out of the forest. Abruptly it solidified into a silver wolf and galloped over to them. Having been caught off guard Kapila yelped a little and ducked behind them.

"What's wrong Storm?" she and Vina asked at once. The magic seeds each girl wore instantly helped them hear the great Forest Sylph.

*Guardians, (Storm insisted on calling them this as she claimed they were now the Guardians of Ravenswoods secret) it is happening. The portal is opening and something comes!*

"The Manticore?" they all asked worriedly at varying intervals.

*It feels not of malice but it is big and coming fast. Follow me!* The other two lifted up their rakes as weapons ('now I wish I'd taken one') and charged after Storm. Trying to fold the map and run at the same time Odile followed. Once her hands were free she was able to break out into full speed. They dashed past the bog and lake cut through of a swath of forest past the Rocking Stone and Magic Glade until arriving in the open field. The air was writhing and wind blowing as with a final CRACK! The portal opened and something very large and colorful fell through.

Writer's note: Ahhh, the age old adage. Be careful what you wish for or you just might get it.


	4. Chapter Three: Zenith

Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon. Just Odile, Kapila, Corvina and Damia, oh and of course we can't forget Maxine!

Writer's Note: It took me a really long time to think of a good name for the creature so I hope you like her!

Chapter Three:

Zenith

"It's got wings!" wavered Kapila.

"Is that a mane and tail?" wondered Odile, approaching carefully. Corvina was right beside her as she studied the blue, black and turquoise creature. They jumped as it tried to stand up then collapsed back down in pain.

*It is a Pegasus!* exclaimed Stormbringer. As it spread itself out the girls were able to distinguish butterfly wings from horse. Giant blue-green butterfly wings were crumpled against the Pegasus blue roan sides as its dark main draped over its injured leg.

*Hello, ouch!* to their surprise the female voice rang clear in their minds. *My name is Zenithaya Balzarina Belletrix Bianca the third,* spoke the Pegasus proudly through her pain.

"A real Pegasus? Wow!" Odile burst out, 'this is like super awesome!'

*Are you the new mages?* asked Zenithaya Balzarina Belletrix Bianca the Third, hopefully.

"Uh-m, no we don't actually have magic," Corvina spoke first, "We hear you through these magic seeds."

*Then who opened the portal?* she was clearly confused.

"We did," began Kapila surprising them all, "By accident, using magic talismans." The Pegasus sighed then winced in pain,

*And I had hoped to see the dawn of a new beginning.* 'Hey, who is she to judge?'

"Just because we don't have magic doesn't mean we aren't good at stuff," she snapped indignantly.

*Well I don't mean to impose. I have an important job you know. I'll just be on my way to find more magical beings unlike yourselves,* replied the Pegasus loftily.

"You won't go far with that hurt leg…" she snapped. "In fact I bet Kapila can set your leg better than any _magical beings _you know." Once she said it she knew it wasn't her place to say so, 'oops, I hope Kapila _can _do that.'

"Excuse us a moment," Corvina pulled them all aside. "Odile what are you doing?" She folded her arms and frowned, hiding her embarrassment,

"Oh lighten Zenithaya Balzarina Belletrix Bianca _the third_, was being snobby. Anyhow can't you just use some of your plant expertise to, I duno, make some ancient healing stuff?"

"Just because I'm East Indian doesn't mean I have any special plant mojo," mumbled Kapila sounding peeved.

"I wasn't saying that!" she snapped, "Look you want to help it-her don't you?" As if on que the Pegasus tried to rise again but neighed in pain and plopped down on her rump. Kapila grimaced and nodded admittedly,

"If you gathered some magic seeds from the Glade and Corvina got bandages and water from the Mansion..."

"Alright, seeds got it," Odile took off eager to be away from the snobby Pegasus.

"And if either of you found some sticks for splints that could help!" she added. Both girls were already gone with a call of, 'I got it!' Or 'I'll keep an eye out!'

*I am going to help Vina gather those things,* said Storm.

"Wait!" hissed Kapila, "don't leave me alone with it!"

*You will be fine," assured the great wolf. Moaning a little she wrung her hands nervously.

*Are you a Healer then?* asked Zenithaya Balzarina Belletrix Bianca the Third.

"Um…" she eyed the big creature.

Odile made record time to the Glade,

"Now how to carry them?" the slightest wind made the seeds blow away, making it difficult to keep a hold of them. Glancing around she took in all her surroundings, counting her assets. 'See rocks, river, leaves, those won't help. Um…ah-ha! Map!' Unfolding her map she laid it out and picked three or five flowers, keeping their seeds intact as best as possible. Folding it but up she saw two sticks about the same size, unintentionally picking up a shell as well.

She arrived only a few minutes after Corvina who was helping Kapila bathe the Pegasus leg.

"Here we are! And I got some sticks for splints," as she placed the sticks down she noticed the shell among them and slipped it in her back pocket. 'Eh, it's kinda pretty.'

"I put the flowers in this." Unfolding the map Kapila plucked off the flower heads and rolled them in her palms.

"Now that washing has taken away the dirt to prevent infection these will help speed up the healing process," she explained trying not to think about the horse like leg she was applying the mixture to. "Wash the sticks and I'll apply them on either side." Odile did so hurriedly and the whole leg was wrapped up.

"There, see?" she boasted as the Pegasus eyed her leg.

"I wouldn't put any weight on it for awhile," advised.

"Impressive, even if magic flowers were used," Zenithaya Balzarina Belletrix Bianca the Third admitted. 'Oh come on! Not even a thank you? What's with this creature?'

"How did you open the portal?" asked Corvina.

*There has been talk in Aldenmore that three girls beat the Manticore Spirit and sent it to the Otherworld's. It was also said the three girls were from Ravenswood.*

"Well that's us. Odile, Corvina and Kapila. And that's Storm, the Forrest Sylph," snapped Odile looking at her watch. The Pegasus bowed to Storm as best she could and the she-wolf bowed back.

*Is this truly so? Yet you are not Mages?*

"Oh man I got to go!" she jumped up, "I have a soccer meet with friends and I only have a half hour to get home and get ready!"

"Okay, we'll fill you in later,' agreed Corvina. 'Great Kapila thinks I'm being rude, I can tell by that look. She'll just have to accept that I have more friends and therefore more obligations.'

"Later all!" and she was off like the white rabbit. As she left the Ravenswood gate and jogged down the road with her green back two eyes watched her. 'Now she must use it.'

**Writers Note:**Dun, dun, dun. Okay so now I got better idea of where I want to go with this do things should speed up soon. Hopefully lol.


End file.
